Mario
Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (also called Mario & Sonic 3) is a 2011 Wii and Nintendo 3DS video game produced by Sega with co-operation from Nintendo, continuing the trend of Mario & Sonic crossovers established in 2008. This is the third installation in the ''Mario & Sonic'' series that take direct inspiration from Olympic Games of the real world, with this edition based off the 2012 Summer Olympics held in London and was launched in advance for the event. This edition of the Mario & Sonic crossover also marks the first time a game of this franchise has been produced for the Nintendo 3DS handheld console, which had succeeded the previous DS consoles. That particular port was launched a few months later after the mainstream Wii version; unlike the DS ports of the previous games that were faithful to their Wii counterparts, the 3DS version boasts very different styles of gameplay and mechanics, as well as a handheld-exclusive story mode. The Wii version of the game was launched lavishly with bundles in Europe that included a blue Wii console and remote as part of the game's heavy promotional marketing, especially in the UK that was the host of the real Olympics at the time. Furthermore, the box cases of the Wii game disc were in yellow as opposed to the usual white, and the 3DS port had also came with a bespoke box artwork exclusively in the UK that was based off the kingdom's iconic union jack flag. Gameplay In the usual tradition of the Mario & Sonic series, the game is set around a simple premise of characters from both franchises competing in a variety of different sporting events based off the Olympic sports. With this edition of the Olympics, the game however takes more influences from the city of London as a background for the events, to distinguish them from the more generic settings of the original game. In the Wii version of the game, a usual mixture of standard and dream events are featured. The dream events - a staple of the series - are sports that are played out within fictional Mario and Sonic worlds. Gaming elements such as special powers and items for characters are also included, leading for more dramatic experiences that would be dreamish and unrealistic for an authentic event. However, this concept of events is completely shaken up in the 3DS port of the game that introduces a completely new style of gameplay. In this version, dream events are fully dropped; instead there is a larger range of authentic events to choose from, including more obscure varieties. The gameplay mechanics for the events are also different too - instead of playing out the events wholly, the game adopts a more simplified approach that makes use of different controls of the 3DS system. The game features 20 different characters -split between Mario and Sonic series - that can be picked and chosen to play the events, using the same cast from the original game. The characters all come with their own different talents and traits, and are split into different categories: power, all-around, speed and skill. This means certain characters will have a slight advantage in certain events; for instance, speedy types like Sonic are best for running. This information though only applies for the Wii version, which largely maintains the established principles of the Mario & Sonic series. In the 3DS port, the characters are all arranged into new and different categories (heroes, girls, tricksters, challengers and wilds) with four in each. In a further twist, each event in the game are allocated to one category only, that the characters have been specialised for. For example, wrestling matches can only be played by the Wild characters that have the most power. A new gameplay mode alongside individual events is the London Party, which can only be played in the Wii version. In this mode, four characters compete to be the first to fill their booklets with stickers, which can be earned by winning in events or mini-games, which there's a large variety of. The characters play on a stylised map of London where they can navigate to find and communicate with other people, whether they be the supporting cast, other characters that aren't playing, or even face individually against rivals. The parties tend to be a frenzied affair with other elements thrown in such as mandatory events played every midday and -night, ? marks on sticker books which results in all sorts of various effects, and rotary events that involve spinning a wheel to gain bonus stickers. The 3DS port lacks the London Party mode, but replaces this with its own, in-depth story mode - a concept borrowed from the DS counterpart of the Olympic Winter Games that also included a story feature. This involves a story plot based around the Olympics that is split into various chapters. All the playable characters are seen interacting with each other through cutscenes that play most of the time as they travel throughout London, with events played midway through against rivalling characters or enemies to progress through. The Wii version of the game includes further materials such as scratchcards that are collected after completing events - the player can try and match a pair of them to win extra content such as Mario and Sonic soundtracks, or more clothing accessories for their Miis. In the 3DS port, the game also boasts a medley mode where the player can choose from a wide selection of medlies that consist of multiple events bunched together. In addition, there are hundreds of different badges the player can spin from the vending machine to gain a large collection of them. Characters The game features a total of 20 characters to choose from, using the same cast from the preceding Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In the Wii version, the characters are organised into four types (power, all-around, speed and skill) whereas the 3DS version uses a different system of five groups (heroes, girls, wilds, challengers and tricksters). In the Wii version, the user's Mii can be played as well. The Mii can be customised in a range of different outfits which are unlocked by using scratchcards. Bosses *Birdo (Wii version) - She is the boss of 100m Freestyle. *Dry Bones (Both version) - He is the boss of Table Tennis Singles in Wii and Sailing 470-Pair (3DS) *Dry Bowser (Both version) - He is the boss of Dream Long Jump (Wii) and Sailing 470-Pair (3DS) *King Boo (Both version) - He is the boss of Dream Sprint (Wii) and Badminton-Doubles (3DS). *Boo (3DS version) - He is the boss of Badminton-Doubles (3DS). *Magikoopa (3DS version) - He is the boss of BMX. *Dr. Eggman Nega (both versions) - He is the boss of Epee (Wii) and 4x100m Relay (3DS). *E123 Omega (both versions) - He is the boss of 100m (Wii) and Wrestling Freestyle (3DS). *Jet (both versions). He is the boss of Dream Discuss (Wii) and 3000m Steeplechase (3DS). *Rouge (both versions) - She is the boss of 110m Hurdles (Wii) and 100m Backstroke (3DS). Supporting cast *Koopa Troopas/Shy Guys/Chaos/Toads - They are audiences and cheers at players. They also appear in some events. *Toad - He is a referee in various events and one of two hosts in the London Party Mode. However, he plays a bigger role in the 3DS Story Mode. *Cream the Rabbit - She is a referee in various events and one of two hosts in the London Party Mode. *Espio - He is a referee in various events. *Charmy - He is a referee in various events. Events *100m *110m Hurdles *4x100m Relay *Long Jump *Hammer Throw *Discus Throw *Javelin Throw *Uneven Bars *Trampoline *Rhythmic Ribbon *100m Freestyle *Synchronised Swimming *Canoeing *Canoe Sprint *Equestrian *Show Jumping *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis (event) *Football *Shooting *Fencing *Tracking Cycling *Dream Long Jump *Dream Rafting *Dream Discus *Dream Uneven Bars *Dream Hurdles *Dream Equestrian *Dream Sprint *Dream Trampoline *Dream Spacewalk *Dream Fencing *London Party Mode *100m *110m Hurdles *1500m *3000m Steeplechase *4x100m Relay *Marathon *20km Race Walk *Long Jump *Triple Jump *Pole Vault *Hammer Throw *Javelin Throw *Shot Put *100m Freestyle *100m Backstroke *100m Breaststroke *10km Marathon Swim *Platform Diving (Synchronized) *Water Polo *Synchronised Swimming (Duet) *Synchronised Swimming (Team) *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis (Doubles) *Tennis (Singles) *Hockey *Basketball *Handball *Football *Badminton (Singles) *Badminton (Doubles) *Judo *Boxing (event) *Taekwondo *Fencing *Wrestling Freestyle *Horizontal Bar *Balance Beam *Rings]] *Floor *Trampoline *Rhythmic Ribbon *Sprint *Omnium *Keirin *BMX *Rowing Quadruple Sculls *1000m Kayak *Canoe Slalom *Sailing 470 *Double Trap *25m Rapid Fire Pistol *Archery (Individual) *Archery (Team) *Weightlifting *Triathlon *Modern Pentathlon Badges In the 3DS version, badges can be acquired if you get tickets for the badge machine. It is possible to get tickets by wide range of games or playing events in special way. This a complete list of all the badges. #'Mario': Luigi's older twin brother, always ready to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. #'Amy': A cheery girl madly in love with Sonic. She uses a piko-piko hammer. #'Wario': A powerhouse who doesn't sweat the little stuff. Fueled by... Garlic? #'Knuckles': Sonic's sparring buddy, an echidna with fists that can shatter stone. #'Yoshi': Mario's easygoing, dependable pal. His tongue can grab faraway food. #'Luigi': Mario's twin shares his sense of duty if not daring. Afraid of Boos. #'Blaze': A cat princess from another world who wields flame to fight evil. #'Waluigi': A crafty no-goodnik, a self appointed rival to Luigi. #'Vector': As leader of the Chaotix agency, he can't ignore people in trouble. #'Bowser Jr.': Bowser's pride and joy, and a little bundle of mischief. #'Sonic': The world's fastest hedgehog! He hates corruption and dishonesty. #'Peach': Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's favorite target. #'Dr. Eggman': Even with an IQ of 300, this evil genius can't seem to beat Sonic. #'Bowser': Mario's greatest rival and the scrounge of the Mushroom Kingdom. #'Shadow': Created by a genius scientist, Shadow's speed matches Sonic's. #'Tails': A kind-hearted fox kit who aids Sonic with his mechanical genius. #'Daisy': The upbeat and energetic princess of Sarasaland. She adores flowers. #'Metal Sonic': The super-advanced robot engineered by Dr. Eggman to surpass Sonic. #'Donkey Kong': Strong as an ox and a great tree climber, but a little bit spacy. #'Silver':'' A hedgehog from the future with psychokinetic powers''. #'Story Mode Cleared': Cleared all episodes in Story Mode. #'Story Mode Mastered': Cleared all challenges in Story Mode. #??? #??? #'All events Won:' Won gold medals in all levels of all events. #'Athletic Ace: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all Athletic events. #'Aquatic Events: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all Aquatic events. #'Court & Field Ace:' Won gold medals in all levels of all Court & Field events. #'Contact Sports Ace: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all Contact Sports events. #'Gymnastics Ace: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all Gymnastics events. #'Cycling Ace: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all cycling events. #'Equestrian Ace': Won gold medals in all levels of all Equestrian events. #'Boat Games Ace': Won gold medals in all levels of all Boat Games events. #'Shooting Ace: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all Shooting events. #'Weightlifting Ace': Won gold medals in all levels of all Weightlifting events. #'Multi-Discipline Ace: 'Won gold medals in all levels of all Multi-Discipline events. #??? #??? #??? #??? #'Toad': Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #'Blue Toad': Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #'Yellow Toad': Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #'Purple Toad': Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #'Goomba': Defected from the Mushroom Kingdom to serve Bowser. #'Red Shy Guy': Always getting in the way, he's to bashful to show his face. #'Blue Shy Guy': Always getting in the way, he's too bashful to show his face. #'Yellow Shy Guy': Always getting in the way, he's too bashful to show his face. #'Green Shy Guy': Always getting in the way, he's too bashful to show his face. #'Lakitu': Rides a cloud through the sky. Famous for his glasses and hair. #'Green & Red Shells': These Koopa Troopa shells are perfect for lobbing at rivals. #'Bullet Bill': A rather dangerous fellow who is shot out of Bill Blasters. #'King Boo': King of the boos, with a huge size and crown to prove him. #'Boo': A bashful ghost who just can't stand to make eye contact. #'Dry Bones': This animated pile of bones can fall apart and still be fine. #'Magikoopa': A member of the Koopa clan that can use magic and fly on a broom. #'Dry Bowser': A Koopa who turned into bones after falling into lava. #'Audience': Sonic's animal pals have come from the forest to cheer. #'Espio': A chameleon ninja who's always cool and collected. #'Charmy': Always bright and cheery, known for his flight suit and helmet. #'Cream': Hardworking and polite, she is always with her friend Cheese. #'Chao': A cute but fragile life form, pure and fleeting. #'Omochao': No one's sure who made this Chao-shaped robot. #'Hero Chao': This Chao has evolved to be kind and caring. #'Dark Chao':'' This Chao has evolved to be a mischief-maker''. #'Big': Slow and mellow, this cat is a gentle giant. #'Rouge': A treasue-hunting lady bat who loves jewels. #'Jet': Legendary Wind Master and leader of the Babylon Rogues. #'Omega': Dr. Eggman's ultimate robot, upset at being locked away. #'Egg Pawn': Dr. Eggman's footsoldier robot, able to use various weapons. #'Egg Flapper': Dr. Eggman's aerial sentry robot, able to fly freely. #'Orbot': Dr. Eggman's aide robot, who handles chores with Cubot. #'Cubot': Dr. Eggman's aide robot, mostly goofs off with Orbot. #'Eggman Nega': The Eggman from Blaze's world. Polite, but ice cold. #'Wenlock 1': A drop a steel shaped by George that then came to life. #'Wenlock 2': His name comes from Much Wenlock, where he was born. #'Wenlock 3': He's traveling around the UK on a journey to meet friends. #'Wenlock 4': His friendship bracelet is in the Olympic colors. #'Wenlock 5': Cheery and upbeat, he loves making new discoveries. #'Wenlock 6': He's trying hard to make new friends around the world. #'Story Mode 1': Cleared Mario and Sonic's first episode in Story Mode. #'Story Mode 2': Cleared the Challengers' and Girls' episodes in Story Mode. #'Story Mode 3': Cleared the Tricksters' and the Wild Ones' episodes in Story Mode. #'Story Mode 4': Cleared the Final episode in Story Mode. #'London Games Novice': Cleared all London Games Medleys on Easy. #'London Games Pro: 'Cleared all London Games Medleys on Normal. #??? #'Party Mix Novice': Cleared all Party Mix medleys on Easy. #'Party Mix Pro': Cleared all Party Mix medleys on Normal. #??? #'Variety Novice': Cleared all Variety Medleys on Easy. #??? #??? #'Custom Medley R1': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 1. #'Custom Medley R2': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 2. #'Custom Medley R3': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 3. #'Custom Medley R4': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 4. #'Custom Medley R5': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 5. #'Custom Medley R6': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 6. #'Custom Medley R7': Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 7. #'Lion': The king of the beasts, complete with flowing mane. #'Tiger': The stripes are comouflage, letting it sneak up on prey. #'Bear': They can grow to 10 ft and weigh over 1500 lbs. #'Penguin': These flightless birds are adept swimmers instead. #'Eagle': The king of the skies, with wingspans up to 6 ft. #'Panda': Eats 10 meals a day, or around 50 lbs. of a bamboo. #'Bunny': Its big ears serve to hear and to let off body heat. #'Cat': Sleeps for 14 hours a day. #'Dog': Its nose is 100 million times keener than human's. #'Horse': A horse never forgets the face of its caretaker. #'Tropical Fish': These warm-water denizens come in all shapes and colors. #'Jellyfish': These parachute-shaped sea creatures float with grace. #'Shark': Shark's serrated teeth grow back thousands of times. #'Whale': The world's largest animals, growing up to 100 ft long! #'Dolphin': Dolphins and porpoises are whales' smaller cousins. #'Butterfly': Fuzzy caterpillars grow up to into these beautiful insects. #'Bee': These hard workers live on flower nectar. Some sting! #'Mantis': Known for its big, scytheshaped arms and big mandibles. #'Ladybug': These prettily-patterned bugs play dead when in danger. #'Beetle': Rhinoceros beetles use their big horns to wrestle enemies. #'Strawberry': There's no seed inside, but there are little seeds on the outside. #'Pineapple': Its thick, prickly outside hides a sweet treat inside. #'Grapes': Black, red, or green, they're eaten raw or made into wine. #'Orange': Peel and fruit are both edible, and oil is taken from the flower. #'Cherry': People were eating cherries 4,000 years ago. #'Turnip': Great roasted, mashed, or made into soup. #'Eggplant': In addition to the striking purple, they also come in green and white. #'Corn': Steamed, boiled, or grilled, you can't go wrong with corn. #'Pumpkin': Bake them into pie, or carve out a spooky jack-o-lantern! #'Tomato': They held a trial to see if they're fruit or veggie. Verdict: veggie! #'Tulip': Hundreds of varieties exist in a variety of shapes and colours. #'Sunflower': Some grow to be 10 ft tall. They always face the sun. #'Daisy': Cousins to the chrysanthemum, first found in South Africa. #'Rose': Roses come in a lot of colours, but never blue unless dyed. #'Cherry Tree': Bears beautiful pink blossoms and some yield tasty fruit. #'Palm Tree': Coconuts come from these distinctive tropical trees. #'Cactus': These prickly plants can survive on very little water. #'Four-Leaf Clover': A symbol of good luck. If you find one, lucky you! #'Maple': Its leaves turn a vivid red when fall comes around. #'Acorn': A common sight, these are a squirrel's favorite snack. #'London Bus': One of London's famous red double-decker tour buses. #'Car': Some run on gasoline, others on electricity. #'Motorcycle': Motorcycles are great for zipping along the highway. #'Bicycle': With a good bike, a person can go just anywhere! #'Boat': Cut across the seven seas aboard your very own skiff! #'Helicopter': Unlike most planes, they can fly vertically or even hover. #'Locomotive': Powered by steam engines, they can pull massive trains. #'Rocket': Maybe we'll be vacating on the moon in these soon. #'Airplane': The fastest plane flies at Mach 9.68 (7500 mph). #'UFO': If you see a flying saucer, be sure to snap a photo! #'Piano': They have 88 keys now, but used to have only white keys. #'Guitar': Just holding a guitar makes you look 47% cooler. #'Microphone': They give your singing voice a little boost. #'Drums': Snares, cymbals, a big kick drum to keep rhythm. #'Violin': Careful, violins carved by masters are super pricey! #'Bell': Teams of 7 to 16 people play these beauties together. #'Trumpet': These powerful brass horns can stir people to action. #'Saxophone': A star of jazz, invented 170 years ago by Mr. Sax. #'Maracas': Just grab a pair of these shakers and it's a party! #'Ocarina': An ancient instrument in the shape of a goose's beak. #'Sunny': A big, bright sun shining in a cloudless sky. #'Cloudy': Big, fluffy clouds come to cover up the sun. #'Rain': Water falls to earth, giving life to plants. #'Thunder': The sound trails the flash, the result of a sonic shock wave. #'Snow': Rain, frozen into crystals, and white from high air content. #'Star': Make a wish on one of these and it's sure to come true. #'Moon': This crescent's glow is really reflected sunlight. #'Planet': I wonder if anybody lives on this one? #'Aries': A astrological sign of the ram. What's your sign? #'Taurus': The astrological sign of the bull. What's your sign? #'Gemini': A astrological sign of the twins. What's your sign? #'Cancer': A astrological sign of the crab. What's your sign? #'Leo': A astrological sign of the lion. What's your sign? #'Virgo': A astrological sign of the maiden. What's your sign? #'Libra': A astrological sign of the scales. What's your sign? #'Scorpio': The astrological sign of the scorpion. What's your sign? #'Sagittarius': The astrological sign of the archer. What's your sign? #'Capricorn': The astrological sign of the goat. What's your sign? #'Aquarius': The astrological sign of the water jug. What's your sign? #'Pisces': The astrological sign of the fish. What's your sign? #'King': The king chess piece, carved in a shape of a crown. #'Queen': A queen chess piece, carved in a shape of a tiara. #'Bishop': A bishop chess piece, carved in a shape of a bishop's mitre. #'Knight': The knight chess piece, carved in a shape of a horse's head. #'Rook': The rook chess piece, carved in the shape of a castle tower. #'Pawn': The pawn chess piece, carved in a shape of a soldier. #'Spade': One of the four card suits, said to represent knights. #'Heart': One of the four card suits, said to represent clergy. #'Diamond': One of the four card suits, said to represent merchants. #'Club': One of the four card suits, said to represent farmers. #'Girl': A girl symbol. #'Boy': A boy symbol. #'Music Note': Use this when you're happy and you know it! #'!! Mark': Use this when you're surprised, or you really mean it. #'!? Mark': Use this when you can't believe what you're seeing. #'Smilet Face': Use this when you're all smiles. #'Shy Face': Use this when you're feeling a little bit bashful. #'Sad Face': Use this when you're feeling blue. #'Happy Face': Use this when you're feeling a-okay. #'Angry Face': Use this when you're hopping mad! Oooh! Story Mode Story Mode is similar to Adventure Tour from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games but you could not walk around about talk others for help or face them, or do missions. Instead, characters would just talk each other, and you only face them in challenge or event. The main plot is that Bowser and Dr. Eggman are stopping the games with unusually colored fog, Phantasmal (more are shown below). When characters speak, some words come in colors. Here's the key: *Red: Characters' name are written in red. *Yellow: Objects are written in yellow. *Green: Locations are written in green. List of locations: *Main Stadium is covered in blue fog. HEROES: Mario & Luigi. BOSSES: Dry Bowser & Dry Bones. *Tower of London is covered in red fog. HEROES: Sonic & Tails. BOSSES: Boo & King Boo. *Hyde Park is covered in pink fog. HEROES: Characters in Girls category. BOSS: Rouge *Tower Bridge is covered in orange fog. HEROES: Characters in Challengers' ''category. '''BOSS': Bowser Jr. *British Muesum is covered in purple fog. HEROES: Characters in Heroes category. BOSS: Eggman Nega. *London Tennis Club is unaffected. HERO: Waluigi. BOSS: Metal Sonic. *Eton Dorney is covered in yellow fog. HEROES: Wario & Waluigi. BOSSES: Dr. Eggman & Metal Sonic. *ExCeL London is unaffected. HEROES: Donkey Kong, Tails, & Espio. BOSS: Omega. *Horse Guards Parade is covered in green fog. HEROES: Sonic, Knuckles & Vector. BOSS: Bowser. *Stonehenge is covered in rainbow fog. HEROES: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, & Omega. BOSS: Magikoopa. *Big Ben is covered in rainbow fog. HEROES: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, & Omega. BOSSES: Bowser & Dr. Eggman How do they destory fog machines: Many characters destroy fog machines in order to get rid of fog. This is how they destroy them: *'Mario', Luigi, & Wario: They destroy the machines by ground-pounding on it. *'Sonic': He destroys the machines by turning himself into a ball and aim at the window. *'Shadow': He destroys the machines by releasing red flame at the window. *'Knuckles': He destroys the machine by punching on the window. *'Blaze': She destroys the machine by throwing fireballs at the window. Chapter 1 (Stadium Blues, Foggy Foes) ''Description: #'Stadium Blues': ''Mario & Luigi arrive at the stadium only to find it shrouded in a strange blue fog. #'Foggy Foes': After defeating the imposter Sonic & Tails, Mario & Luigi set off into the fog... At first, Mario/Sonic and their allies as well as other peoples went to Main Stadium. They thought Olympic and opening ceremony would happen. Toad and Omochao walked around the stadium, looking for the heroes. They have fun chatting with the heroes. But the nasty dilemma come to the stadium! Nasty villains planned to cover up entire London city in bad fog which is called Phantasmal Fog. The blue fog come to cover up the stadium and there is no way how to get rid of it. Toad was lost and he saw Mario and Sonic. But he don't think they are. They are fake Mario and Sonic, and they are perpetually evil. Toad was scared and he called them 'imposters'. But real Mario and Luigi ran and they saved him from fake Mario/Sonic. After much talking about the fog, heroes managed to crush imposters. When the imposters vanished, another enemy come in. You challenge Dry Bones/Dry Bowser. When the boss lose, the heroes found a fog mechanism. They though it is spitting out the fog and they wanted to destroy it. When the plumbers wrecked it, the blue fog disappeared. But look in the sky. Another problem occurred again. You can see pink fog in the sky. Toad think the pink fog infested wonderful, peaceful Hyde Park. The heroes don't know why did it happen. END. Chapter 2 (Morning in Hyde Park, Peach in a Pinch, The Mysterious Thief) ''Description: #'Morning in Hyde Park': ''The morning of the Games, Amy meets Princess Daisy in Hyde Park as usual, when suddenly... #'Peach in a Pinch': Princess Peach & Blaze fare no better than others. Together, they try to keep the Toads safe! #'The Mysterious Thief': Princess Peach & Blaze succeed in saving Amy & Princess Daisy, then follow Toad through the park. When the pink fog covered up the Hyde Park, Daisy walked around in sad manner. She wonder why did the fog covered up the park. Also, Amy walked around and talked to her. After talking much about the problem, imposters appeared. They imitated Blaze/Peach and they are covered in a pink shade of fog. When girls defeated imposters, the losers disappeared. Daisy wonder why did they disappear and thinned the fog. After much talking, Toads come in. Also, the girls found more imposters come in. Daisy and Amy got kidnapped by a huge swarm of millions of nasty fake girls! But real Peach and Blaze come in. They talked to female victims about what caused the fog and what caused the huge swarm of evil girls. When the female heroes saved Daisy/Amy from the fog, one of Toad found a white bat stealing jewels and precious things. Toad actually think she is a white bat, but her true name is Rouge. When girl faced her in 100m Freestyle, Rouge found a mechanism. Rouge thought that she want to destroy it. When Blaze wrecked it, the fog disappeared. After that, male plumber heroes come in. They explained the girls. END. Chapter 3 (Sonic Arrives, The Ghostly Tower) ''Description: #'Sonic Arrives': ''Sonic & Tails arrive in London eager for the Olympic Ganes, only to find the city in panic! #'The Ghostly Tower': Sonic & Tails follow a ghost who seems to know something about the fog to the Tower of London. When Sonic/Tails went to Tower of London, they were astonished. They can see a huge castle-like tower. But they find themselves panicked. The red fog covered up Tower of London. Still, they suffered blindness. The red, fake imposters imitating bros. will attempt to challenge them in a vicious competition. When you vanquished them, imposters got vanished, thinning the red Phatasmal fog. After speaking a lot about the fog and imposters, a bashful spirit called Boo come to scare heroes. He was perpetually timid and will attempt to talk and challenge the heroes. After much talking to a shy ghost, a huge, bashful ghoul come in, wearing a crown to remind others that he is a timid king of ghosts. You then challenge the ghosts in badminton (doubles). After you crushed them, the shy ghost ran away. Sonic and Tails found a strange mechanism that is making a problem. Sonic decided to wreck it, just like Mario/Luigi and Rouge. But instead of ground-pounding it nor using Rouge's power, he wrecked it by turning himself into a blue ball and then he broke the machine's window. When it got destroyed, fog is gone and they can continue their adventure. What would happen in next chapter? END. Chapter 4 (The Blocked Bridge, The Wind Master, Enter Bowser?!) ''Description: #'The Blocked Bridge': ''After clearing the fog from the Tower of London, Sonic & Tails find Tower Bridge fogged in! #'The Wind Master': Thanks to Yoshi's help, the gang is joined by Shadow & Silver. What is it that just flew past them? #'Enter Bowser?!': Jet discovers a machine atop the bridge when an ominous laugh rings out... Is that Bowser?! When the heroes traveled away from Tower of London, their next destination is in London Bridge. They still got in trouble because of the orange Phantasmal. When they suffered blindness, a friendly green dinosaur called Yoshi found the victims. He began to speak to them. Like Mario/Luigi and Sonic and DK, he cannot talk in perfect English language. Instead, he kept calling his name. If you look at the blue rectangle, a meaning inside brackets can be seen and heroes will understand. They were so poignant because the of the bridge problem due to the fog. Also, orange imposters imitating Shadow/Silver also come to challenge the heroes. When their foes lose, real Shadow and Silver run to speak with Yoshi/Tails and Sonic. Heroes asked them why the bridge failed. Also, they found a green hawk flying in the fog. They glimpsed him because he come so fast. The green hawk's true name is Jet. When you defeated him in 3000m Steeplechase, Jet began to join in their group. But they heard a bloodcurdling roar. They think that voice is Bowser, but it's Bowser Jr. When you defeated him, heroes attempted to break the machine. When the fog thing is broken, the bridge succeeded and Bowser Jr. was disappointed. When he is in lonely mood, he began to call for Bullet Bill. When the black rocket come, Bowser Jr. will step on him gently without letting him get die. Jet also found a purple fog infesting a famous place called British Museum. What could it be? END. Chapter 5 (Mario & Sonic, The Secret of the Fog) ''Description: #'Mario & Sonic': ''Mario, Sonic and friends finally arrive at the British Museum. Just what awaits them there? #'The Secret of the Fog': At the museum, Mario & Sonic defeat another set of imposters, then press on to stop the fog. Mario and Luigi is back to visit British Museum. But still in danger again! The bros. found a 'lavender' fog (pale purple) infested popular museum. Sonic and Tails come to investigate. Toad was in poignant expression because he couldn't believe so much coloured Phantasmal made imposters come to life. When you made imposters feel so blue, Mario & Sonic where in a cheerful mood, saying high five with Mario's hand hitting Sonic's hand and vice versa. Still, protagonists could not find any bad mechanism. They began to walk to museum if there are any fog machine. Toad asked heroes if he can hunt it. But he accidentally bumped into 'Eggman' which made Eggman Nega feel vexed. Toad was crying and screaming like a baby but heroes asked him to calm down. They also want to challenge antagonist. When you vanquished him, Mario pounds the machine and Sonic runs at it. Then the fog disappears. What's next? Continued. Chapter 6 (Waluigi's Ambition) ''Description: #'Waluigi Ambition': ''While Bowser & Dr. Eggman work their mischief, Luigi & Charmy run across a cross Waluigi... Waluigi is here. He went to London Tennis Club and wanted to play his binocular object called Waluigiscopes instead of playing tennis. But Shy Guys come in and they wanted to play with Waluigi's Waluigiscopes the binocular, so they run and tried to vex him. Waluigi ignoring them until they bothered him so unbearably. When two bashful boys disturbed him, Waluigi went so hot-tempered, very angry and acted like a cantankerous monster. Shy Guys said please, but Waluigi creates strong dislike and tell them 'go away' before they get punished by him. Also, Metal Sonic bothered him, but in very quiet manner unlike timid boys. Waluigi blamed him for breaking his Waluigiscopes and asked Metal Sonic to buy the replacement. Metal Sonic asked him to challenge him. When you win, Waluigi went happy. What could happen next? Continued. Chapter 7 (Wario's Scheme, Stop Dr. Eggman!) ''Description: #'Wario's Scheme': ''With Toad in tow, Mario heads to Eton Dorney, where a thick fog has eveloped the riverside. #'Stop Dr. Eggman!': Wario & Waluigi persue Dr. Eggman & Metal Sonic with money in mind, but will they get it? Wario is here. He went to his place called Eton Dorney. But like all others except Waluigi's, Etorn Dorney is infested by Phantasmal. This fog is yellow, imitating Wario's main colour. He is grumbling about the fog and wanted to get rid of it. To get rid of it, he found Dr. Eggman guarding fog mechanism. Also, Dr. Eggman challenges him. When you win, Wario attempts to ground-pound it, but he failed miserably. The machine turn invisible unlike all machines and evil guardian said that is fake machine. Wario suffered pain and dizziness. But heroes investigate to see what caused Wario to get injured. Wario didn't know the heroes and just ignore them. He flees away and chases nasty trickster. After chasing bad doctor, Waluigi exited his main place, London Tennis Club and attempts to be Wario's sidekick. Metal Sonic pretends to be Eggman's sidekick and challenges the boys. When Waluigi and Wario argued each other about the money and paying, Dr. Eggman went mad and fears that they will pay him for all this nuisance. When you win, Wario walked to the real machine without letting Eggman nor M. Sonic take a notice of him. Wario begins to wreck it without getting vulnerable or harmed this time. He breaked it, which stops the fog and made enemies disappointed. Continued. Chapter 8 DK is here. He owns a place called ExCel London and he wants to devour his favourite snack called banana. But a robot called E123 Omega went mad and he rushed at DK. DK was so sad because Omega ruined DK's snack. Espio and Charmy investigated what caused him to get vulnerable. After arguing about horrible vulnerabilities, both DK and E123 engage in a fierce but exciting wrestling game competition. When you defeated the robot, Omega went so sad and one of his part was taken away and dropped behind. The heroes (Mario/Sonic/Luigi/Tails) went to to see what caused Omega to lose his part. Espio thought it is for Omega and Tails agreed with Espio's good guess. Then they fixed it. After that, Omega apologized to DK for bullying him. Also, Omega is now friendly and can no longer be so rude. Continued Chapter 9 Both Knuckles/Vector is here. They own a place called Horse Guards Parade but covered in green fog. They also found Bowser. When you beat him, Bowser went so sad. Knuckles walked to the fog machine, and destroyed it. This made Bowser get mad. When they finished setting up plan to stop Bowser, Bowser tried to foil heroes' plan. What could happen next? Continued. Chapter 10 It is a final showdown! Bowser and Dr. Eggman are setting up the plan to prevent opening ceremony and London 2012 Olympic from happening. Bowser tells what to do, while Dr. Eggman ker-clicks a button to send powerful, permanent, rainbow-coloured fog to cover up entire city and spread it from Big Ben. Heroes and people were in the stadium watching opening ceremony, but they give up again because rainbow fog acts like a ferocious beast-monster. The heroes went to Stonehenge to find any clues about getting rid of the permanent disaster. All they found is a stone block ruin and a purple cat with a green fog come in. His true name is Big or Big the Cat. He wonder why did the fog appeared. Also, the heroes found a blue wizard saying 'abracadabra and alakazam'. They glimpsed but they know the blue wizard's voice. Omega said it was called Magikoopa, a Koopa Troopa that wears blue robe and carries magic wand. Seeing this cruel wizard made Omega restore his corrupted memory bank. Magikoopa wants to challenge with one of the hero. Sonic wants to challenge him. The two boys (one for hero and one for boss) played a bike race called BMX. Instead of riding a bike, Magikoopa rides on magic broom. When the player wins, Lakitu speaks to the loser. E123-Omega thought that the fog came from the Big Ben. When they travel here, Toad was completely bored and very dissatisfied. Tails asked him not to worry about Toad's sore leg, but Toad ignored the friendly fox miserably. Omega asked heroes if he can look after Toad. When heroes went inside the clocktower, they found Dr. Eggman/Bowser disguised themselves as a rainbow-coloured imposters. Tails think they are imposters, but they are real and they have harmless indigo shock above their head. When you win, the boss was very sad and give up making mischief. Sonic and Mario jammed the urn with a lid. Tails asked about ID, but they don't have ID. Eggman would ask hero if he can join the group. Also, Bowser agrees and wanted to join the group. After that, you watch the credit. But it isn't final episode. More optional or necessary episode will also appear in Story Mode. Continued Chapter 11 This is Challengers' episode. Bowser Jr. went Stonehenge and wonder why the there is a stone ruin. When he argues about ruin, friendly but bashful boys come in. They give Bowser Jr. helpful answer. They said the stone ruin is called Stonehenge and they said it was built between 4000 and 3000 years ago. They said no one sure why it was built. Bowser Jr. understand little bit of this answer. Also more Shy Guys come in. Junior found a green dinosaur called Yoshi playing on the ruin. Jr. challenges him. When Yoshi fails, Jr. was so happy. After that, he calls for the Bullet Bill to come. He rides on him and the black rocket lead him to the Tower Bridge. When he falls off, lots of people was worried because the attacking robots was invading the bridge. Shadow/Silver attempts to wreck the robot, but they didn't. Bowser Jr. landed on the robots and destroyed it unexpectedly. The two hedgehogs were proud of him along with other peoples. They think Jr. is a 'hero'. The hedgehogs challenges him and when you win, Bowser Jr. begins to walk to the Main Stadium. He found someone and challenges him. When he made a victory, he began to talk to his dad (calls his father 'papa' instead of dad or daddy). He said that he win most of time. What's next? Continued. Chapter 12 This is Wild Ones' episode. Bowser arrives in Tower of London. His minions come and speak to him. They said they found a castle-like thing. Lakitu said it is called 'London of Light'. But Bowser thinks it's called 'Paris' or 'London of Fog'. He seems to be little bit cross and slightly blue. Bowser gives up talking and went away in unknown place direction. Magikoopa went to Main Stadium. He found DK looking for a banana. When DK found a colossal pile of bananas (calls it banana mother lode) and runs into them. But something has gone wrong. Magikoopa used his magic. After that, an evil, angry block with a mouth called Thwomp went above DK and he killed the brown ape by flattening him. Poor, careless DK suffered dizziness and stars went spinning around his head. Magikoopa called for Bowser and the minions. Bowser found a DK who is feeling dizzy after the Thwomp 'killed' him. Bowser sees if the DK is okay. He then challenges DK. When the player wins, DK went far too sad even more blue than before. But his side-effect (dizziness) has stopped. DK insults Magikoopa and asked him to get banana completely. When Magikoopa apologizes and looks banana for DK, Lakitu said that Knuckles and Vector were waiting for Bowser in DK's wrestling venue called ExCel London. When all of Bowser's minions are here, Magikoopa apologized and it takes longer for him to anticipate and give DK a slip. Before Knuckles and Vector come, Magikoopa turned Lakitu into Charmy and turned Dry Bones into Espio using his magic. However, they haven't change their voice. Magikoopa asked them not to bungle. Knuckles/Vector come and spoke to 'Charmy' (not really but disguised) and 'Espio'. When they speak, Magikoopa turned them into Piranha Plant and Chain Chomp. Chain Chomp kills Knuckles and wicked plant made Vector suffer dizziness like DK does after Thwomp kills him. After few arguing about the voice, Bowser comes into the DK's wrestling venue. He both challenges DK's sidekicks. Bowser wondered why they called for him, even they forget to win. Vector and Knuckles are also grumbling and muttering. Vector cries and Knuckles is feeling aggresive and very, very, incredibly, far far too, extremely ANGRY! Goomba talks to Bowser and Magikoopa clears up misunderstanding. After exiting ExCel London, Bowser and as well as his minions went to Waluigi's London Tennis Club. Bowser is waiting for the protagonist (Mario). But it took more than an hour. Instead of waiting, Magikoopa turned Goomba into the red plumber. 'Mario' talks to Bowser (Mario is wobbling in lazy way). Bowser challenges him. When you beat Goomba disguising himself as Mario, he falls into the ground and flashing yellow. After that, he turns into a puff of lavender cloud smoke and turned into his normal form, Goomba. Boo asked others to go home for the toast. After that, Bowser's son come in. He spoke to his dad or his father (calls his father 'papa'). Bowser Jr. was so proud of Bowser and Bowser also respects him. After that, Goomba suffered pain and stars were orbiting his head. After that, the chapter finishes. What's next? Chapter 13 This is Trickster's episode. Dr. Eggman was inside the Big Ben busy making modifications to Metal Sonic, who made poor performance at practicing Olympic games in Main Stadium. Doc (Dr. Eggman) was not proud of Metal Sonic's performance and he said Metal Sonic was lacking speed and raw power. This is because of Metal Sonic's modification fault. When Doc already made Metal Sonic stronger, Cubot and Orbot looked at big screen and they noticed Waluig. Doc immediately investigated and noticed him. They all went outside seeking for Waluigi. When Cubot and Orbot found Waluigi, he spoke to them and he asked what's their name. Their names were Orbot (red circular robot) and Cubot (yellow cube-like robot). Doc also found Waluigi as well as M. Sonic. M. Sonic began to challenge Luigi's rival to test M. Sonic's performance. He beat Waluigi, fair and square! Doc was proud of M. Sonic and his speed got boosted up, but he still lacks raw power. Cubot, Orbot, and Doc also found Waluigi's yellow partner who is Mario's rival, Wario. When you beat him, Doc was proud of M. Sonic's performance due to that his raw power surpassed Wario's. When Wario lose, Doc asked him to give his own belongings. Wario had nothing but just an old, magical strange urn. He said that the urn is very old, highly expensive and mucky. He said he brought it from an antique shop. Doc asked M. Sonic to carry the old urn carefully. When Doc, M. Sonic and two small robots returned to their lab, Big Ben, Doc put the urn carefully inside the machine to unseal it. He explained Cubot & Orbot about the urn's history. He said it was located in the famous ruins called Stonehenge and was stolen 300 years ago. Cubot and Orbot decided to make fun of Doc about stealing it 300 years ago. Doc went embarrassed and he said JUST '''said it was stolen just '''300 '''years ago! He asked robots how old is he - he definitely doesn't born 300 years ago. He said it was stolen by an ancient pirate called '''William Kidd. He stole it a very long time ago. Fortunately authorities caught W'''. '''Kidd and sent it back to British Museum. Cubot and Orbot called Kidd 'Captain Kidd instead of calling it William Kidd. Doc said it was magically sealed to prevent cursed fog from entering and covering United Kingdom in fog. He said if people really wants to release the fog, especially if they are very mean, they must open the lid completely otherwise nothing will happen. Doc unsealed the fog to see what does the fog looks like. It just looked pale grey and only covered Doc's lab. All other places are still unaffected. When the fog covered Doc's lab, a fake Sonic appeared and looked vexed. Doc decided to challenge him. When the imposter lose the match, Doc was very happy. But Cubot and Orbot seemed to have naughty behaviour and were running around the lab. Doc went angry and chased him - he crashed and there is a huge noise. Orbot and Cubot fled and made another crash. This made Doc fly his temper and went frustrated. What might happen next? Chapter 14 This is the final chapter! It's Girl's episode. Toads were busy making invitations. After that, three girls rushed to the Hyde Park - their names are Peach, Blaze, and Amy. But the one girl is 'missing' - her name is Daisy. Toads welcomed three girls. Toads asked them to help finish the invitations. They need to stamp it, put it in right envelope and then mail them It's such a busy, hard work! But Amy asked Peach and Blaze if she can give Sonic's invitation to Sonic. But unfortunately, girls said no. She really wants to, and she asked girls if she can do it fast. If she wants to, Blaze asked Amy about the challenge. Blaze said if Amy wins, she can give it Sonic, but if she lose, she have to stay in Hyde Park and help others. When you win, Blaze 'flied' and all of invitations fell of the table! She said it really was her fault, and she really made big apology. With that, girls have to gather and collect invitations and restack them up on the table! After that, Daisy went to the Hyde Park. She said she went to shopping, Amy really wants to go to shopping with Daisy, but Peach said no - it's work time, not shopping time! If Amy really wants to go to shopping with Daisy, Peach asked Daisy about accepting challenge. There was a battle against Peach vs. Daisy - Amy supports Daisy while Blaze supports Peach. Peach won the match which made Daisy upset and Amy frustrated despite Daisy was proud of Peach's performance. After that, Amy put all of invitations in right envelope and made neat handwriting. When all of invitations were put in right envelope, girls went near the fountain to have rest and cool down. But they soon got blown 'away' but the gentle breeze (wind). When they got back to the work, Toads and girls were shocked to see that the invitations were blown away by the wind. Most of them landed on the path next to the table. Toads also said that Dr. Eggman and Bowser's invitations landed in the lake. They have to make new one. After that, Doc (Dr. Eggman) met Bowser. He asked Bowser about going to the Hyde Park. Bowser said same question. They were waiting for their invitations. Girls found them. Doc and Bowser asked girls to get Doc and Bowser's invitations. But Amy asked about the challenge. She said if they win, they get their invitations back. If they lose, they will not get their invitations and have to go away from Hyde Park. But they lose! Doc and Bowser went very, VERY, VERY sad. Bowser said it was their worst day ever. Peach asked Amy if she can get their invitations to make it fair for Doc. and Bowser. But the girls ran away and Doc and Bowser have to wait. They got tired of waiting. They also found Toads. Bowser and Doc scared away Toads and they left invitations behind. Doc and Bowser found a strange thing on the floor. Could it be Bowser and Doc's? They decided to keep it. They got tired of waiting and they were not patient. Bowser asked Doc if he can go to London sights. It was good idea, and Doc went with Bowser. But just as Bowser and Doc. escaped from Hyde Park to go elsewhere in London, the girls returned. Toad also returned and they said there was bad news. They realized they left Doc & Bowser's invitations behind. Girls wondered about the invitations. Daisy said she saw Bowser and Doc walking away from Hyde Park with a piece of paper. Girls believe it's Doc and Bowser's. After that, Daisy asked girls to go to shopping. It was certainly shopping time! This is the end. After that, everything turns dark and it says Dr. Eggman went to see London sights while girls went to shopping. Dr. Eggman and Bowser made dastardly plot to stop the London Olympic games from happening with Phantasmal Fog. You are the only one who can stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman!. After that, you watch the credits. This the''' END''' of story mode. FINISH. Medley Match Medley Match is a fun game in the 3DS version. It means the players can challenge their foes by choosing medley and play random event the medleys have. There are almost over 40 medleys. Doing good performance, especially coming in 1st repeatedly, means you have chance of getting rarer badges which cannot be obtained in badge machine. Players can also make their own medleys, or trade them. They are sorted into 4 categories: London Games, Variety, Party Mix, and Custom. London Games *'Footrace Medley 1' *'Footrace Medley 2' *'Field Event Medley' *'Throwing Medley' *'Aquatics Medley' *'Gymnastics Medley' *'Cycling Medley' *'Swim/Run Medley' *'Shooting Medley' *'Court & Field Medley' *'Contact Sports Medley' *'Contact & Power Medley' *'Pentathlon Medley' *'2P Court & Field Medley' *'2P Aquatics Medley' *'2P A La Carte Medley' *'4P Coop Medley 1' *'4P Coop Medley 2' 'Party Mix *'Party Mix 10 Medley *'Party Mix 15 Medley' *'Party Mix 20 Medley' Variety *'Entrance Exam Medley' *'Stylus Intro Medley' *'Movement Intro Medley' *'Graduation Exam Medley' *'Rock That Rythm Medley' *'Unblinking Eye Medley' *'Perfect Timing Medley' *'Cat-like Reflex Medley' *'Sports IQ Medley' *'Strategy Master Medley' *'Artistic Shapes Medley' *'Adapt to Survive Medley' *'Laser Focus Medley' *'Snap Judgments Medley' *'Playing Chicken Medley' *'Belt it Out Medley' *'De-Stress Medley' *'Quickie Medley' *'Record-Setter Medley' *'2P Affinity Medley 1' *'2P Affinity Medley 2' *'2P Coop Medley 3' *'4P Coop Rhythm Medley 1' *'4P Bonding Medley 2' ''Note: Some medleys have their names shown as ???. It means when their name is shown as ??? they are unlockable. You can unlock them by winning medleys. References to other games *[[Mario Party (series)|''Mario Party series]] - Many minigames from the London Party Mode resemble minigames from many past installments, and London Party resembles the Mario Party games in general. *''Mario Kart'' series - Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii appears as the stage for Dream Equestrian. The countdown sound effect at the start of a race is also used in London Party, and if there are three seconds left until the end of the Dream Events. Also in Dream Fencing, players can come back as a bomb balloon similar to a Mini Bomb Kart in Mario Kart 64. *''Paper Mario'' series - The HP replenish sound is used for a Skill character's special move in Badminton and Beach Volleyball. *''Yoshi's Story'' - Rail Lift appears in a Dream Event. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Gooper Blooper is the last obstacle for Dream Rafting. A remix of the boss music is also played here. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Sounds from this game are used in Dream Space Walk. Planets from the Good Egg and Gateway appear in the Dream Spacewalk event. Dino Piranha is a rival. His boss theme is used. There is also the bee suit. Also used in Dream Space Walk, a track called "Into the Sea of Stars". The Battlerock Galaxy is also used as a Dream Event location. Also, Mario's spin move is used as his super dash, as well as an attack in the Dream Space Walk event. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Sounds from the game are used in Dream Rafting. World 4 is the location for the event. The Super Star music from this game is used in Dream Hurdles. There are Koopaling, Penguin and Propeller suits that the players can use. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Dream Space Walk takes place at the Sky Station Galaxy (named the "Synchro Battle Galaxy" in this game). Various planets from this galaxy are also seen. *''Mario Sports Mix'' - Dream Fencing greatly resembles Smash Skate. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - All the Mario series and Sonic series songs return as well as the rival themes. Also, the Miis have the same animations as this game. In the Wii version, the voices of the Mario characters and the announcer were ripped from this game, while a few others are new. The Sonic characters have a few similar voice clips as this game, but they were re-voiced. *''WarioWare'' series - Wario mentions the name of his company in the story mode. *''Super Mario Bros. 2/''Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Peach's special speed boost animation (in which she floats, leaving a trail of hearts) during running events is nearly identical to her floating animation pose from Brawl. References in later games *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - Some of Sonic's voice clips are recycled in this game. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' - The victory theme is from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games is reused when setting a new record in this game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXAIQzpLCyg Reception Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games received "mixed or average" reviews on Metacritic getting a metascore for 66/100 based on 28 critic reviews.Metascore for Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic GamesMetacritic, Retrieved February 20, 2020 On whatoplay.com, this game receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 6.75 based on 12 critics.playscore for Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Gameswhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 20, 2020 Gallery MASATLOG 6.PNG MASATLOG 7.PNG MASATLOG 11.PNG MASATLOG 9.PNG MASATLOG DaisyBlazePeachAmy.png MASATLOG 19.png MASATLOG 20.png MASATLOG 18.png MASATLOG 21.png Trivia *This the first Mario & Sonic game to be released on 3DS and not on DS. *On Wii box art, instead of having white keep case, it has yellow keep case instead. This is not the only one not to have white keep case - MadWorld (Japanese version) has black keep case and New Super Mario Bros. Wii has red keep case. *Despite having yellow keep case, when you buy Wii bundled with this game, the Wii Remote and the Wii is blue instead of yellow. *This is the first Mario & Sonic game to feature the new Sonic voice actors, with the exception of Dr. Eggman, who kept his voice actor. **This is also the first Mario & Sonic game to feature Bowser's current voice, Kenneth W. James. *The 4th place music from the Wii version of the game plays if the player places 3rd. This is because there is a different music piece for finishing 4th. *This is the only Nintendo 3DS title in which the in-game font is taken from Super Mario Galaxy. *Originally all characters were going to have bathing suits, but it was rejected by Sega because Sonic cannot have his shoes removed. Shack News References External links *Official Japanese Website *Officia North American Website *Official European Website ES: Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012 Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2012 video games Category:Mario games Category:Sports games Category:Sega games Category:2011 video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Olympic Games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Crossover games Category:Games using Miis Category:Mario & Sonic games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games